


The reason of the name

by xocoKeys



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocoKeys/pseuds/xocoKeys
Summary: Phecda Gamma Thor and Alioth Epsilon Fenrir have some time to talk a little and rest with a beer in hand while the pack feeds. Thanks to this Fenrir knows why Thor has that name and he not only learns something new from the Warrior of Alioth, but also gained a new companion.





	The reason of the name

**Author's Note:**

> A small story to share my Headcanons on Asgardians. Pretty simple but I hope you like it, and as well this helped me at one point from insomnia and a little sad. The spanish version is at my fanfiction.net  
> The characters belong to Toei Animation / Saint Seiya  
> Enjoy

Working hours had arrived to an end, now he could thank the gods his beer and wine supply was not empty as he thought before. The God Warrior of Phecda Gamma smiled as he cleaned his hands with water kept in the small cabin where normally cleaned the animals he hunted, prepared meat and skin and even as, most of the time, cut the wood to be able to transport it to the town. Took a glass while seeing that day, like almost every one, will have enough food for needy people and enough wood to start the construction of a new part of the school.

Thor sighed. Although there had been a fight and they had died to return later with the help of the same army that killed them, he had promised not to change his course and to pay attention to his instinct and moral. He preferred to help the people who needed him, to remain a warrior who occasionally visited the Palace of Valhalla and go to missions, but always following what he believed to be correct and respectable.

The giant thought of all this when he heard a few howls not so far away. He did not even pour his glass, but he picked up one more and left the cabin with a smile. The weather was good, there was not much snow as it began to melt for the few months of summers they would have, although a slight breeze hit their skin; If it had not been because he lived in that frozen land, a simple human would wear a light coat and not a sleeveless shirt as he did.

"I didn’t know whether to wait for you or not." He shouted as he set the mugs and the beer bottle on the porch of the cabin where he lived. “Neither to them.” He continued to return from where he came, the other cabin where he prepared everything.

He took the leg of a deer he had hunted that morning and left to wait for just a few seconds.

"Thor!" Yelled the other God Warrior who enjoyed nature as he did.

The God Warriors were from recognized families who still had properties and a special place in the Palace of Valhalla, but only two, or it could be said that three, preferred or did not touch those matters. Alcor Zeta Bud did not fully accept his surname, although he and his brother had a good relationship, sometimes he was seen in the house that belonged to his parents or in the Palace of Valhalla, but mostly lived in the village and worked repairing things or helping the accounting of one or another business. Alioth Epsilon Fenrir was never able to get accustomed to the _'civilized'_ life and preferred to continue with his wolves through that very spacious forest, although he helped that his pack did not kill the few animals that were raised on the town. He allowed some of the debris of his mansion to be cleaned so he could have a place to sleep and a roof over his head time to time. In addition, he decided to give up his title of nobility to someone else, the only God Warrior who was not born with it. Phecda Gamma Thor lived in that same forest, although he now had the right to have land and a place forever in the Valhalla, although he knew that some of his companions, people of high rank and the same servants saw madness and almost rudeness that a giant had all that.

But they did not care what was being talked about behind their backs. Humans would never understand them, so now Fenrir and Thor, like any living being in such harsh nature, had found a 'symbiosis' where they protected each other and made themselves a little company.

The God Warrior of Phecda Gamma split the leg in two with his own hands to throw a half on one side and watch as his partner's wolves searched such an easy prey.

"You come from hunting?" He asked his companion, who looked a little annoyed by what he had done.

"My wolves are very capable of having food for themselves."

"So, you do not want this other half?"

Fenrir looked at his pack to see how they were waiting attentively for him to take the first bite since he was seen as the leader. But Thor could see something between the legs of the wolves.

"Just because there are new babies, but I'm not a beggar." Exclaimed Fenrir, showing his pride.

"I never said that, I just want to help." He chuckled.

The giant gave the flesh in his hands and saw how he approached the wolves to make them understand that they could eat quietly, and that they did not wait any longer, especially the little puppies who barely learned to eat solid things for themselves. After that, the _werewolf_ , as they told him in the village, came to sit on the steps of Thor's entrance. Even with his back hunched over, but with his head held high as a wolf would watch for what was going on around him as he rested. For his part, the owner of the house sat a few steps higher and crossed his legs because how tall he was. He still smiled when he poured the beer into the mugs and offered as his companion, without saying a word, took one of them for a drink. Fenrir sighed and smiled. Yes, he ate what he hunted and drank from the springs and rivers that he had, as well as gathering water from the clean snow, but sometimes he liked the taste of "human" things like beer, cheese and crackers and breads that were in the village and especially the cookies that a friend of the Sanctuary prepared when he visited. Everyone said that those desserts of Peacock Shiva were not at all a delight, they were not bad, but it was not something that was desired, although for Fenrir they were heaven.

"Are there any cookies left?" He asked Thor without looking at him.

"They finished a few days ago. I will ask her to do more when she come, it will be soon.”

“Well, well.” Fenrir smiled, looking around. "Maybe I'll show her the new puppies, I want them to get used to her."

"By the way, have you ever thought of names?"

The werewolf sighed and turned to look at Thor seriously. He already knew why, so he drank from his mug to hide his smile.

"They're not pets, Thor. They have their own names and they will tell me when they want to.”

"Come on, it's fun to do. Furthermore, not all of us can communicate with animals through the cosmos.” Replied the giant. "Aren’t you something like their father and leader? You can choose their names as parents do to their children.”

“It doesn’t work like this. And, we all can change our name no matter what our parents said.”

At that moment, the giant was aware of something. He and the companion who was there shared something else.

"I'm just curious, but... Is Fenrir your real name?"

He just drank a little more before answering.

"What father would give his son the name of a beast? I took it after leaving the herd of humans, my name of man has been named so few times that I would be rare to pay attention to it.

"May I know what it is?"

"Only if you tell me your real name, god of Thunder."

Thor smiled and nodded without letting him know he would play a little trick to him. Irony being Fenrir who would receive that.

"My parents named me Lykke, but never call me that. I am Fenrir, this is how everyone and even my pack calls me.”

"I see it fair.” Replied his companion, and then he spoke. "My real name is Thor. You can call me Thor and they refer to me as Thor.”

"Jokes aren’t my forte, _jotunn_.

“It's not a joke. That is my real name. I was asking for yours as I thought we both had unusual names. But no, you have your name as a man, so I am the only one with a strangeness.”

"Why Thor? From what you have told us, you are a descendant of giants.”

“And they are enemies of the true Thor, besides it is not well seen by the Asgardians because Loki was one of them and all the chaos and destruction and more.” Added the man with the name. “My mother gave me this name because she thought that men would show me a little affection and they would forget who I am, but difficult to think of it when the first thing they see is my height and not my name. Funny, right? I was given a name to be loved and you chose a name to separate yourself.”

Now both were silent, mostly because Fenrir was not sure how to continue some conversations and Thor knew, and he had said something quite true.

They continued to drink a little like that, saying nothing, just listening to the nature around them and the little pups playing. Especially one that made a lot of noise, and not just for that. While Thor continued to drink, the wolf was separated from the pack and showed that one of its legs was much smaller or a little twisted and thanks to this walked gracefully as well as awkward.

"He has survived a lot, but I do not think he's holding out long. He will not be able to hunt along with the others.” Said Fenrir, not knowing that his companion was just about to ask about it. "I don’t know exactly what happened, I was not there when the female bore, but the paw seems broken and doesn’t even know how to howl.”

"And what will you do about it?"

“What do you mean?”

"Well, he'll be the weakest, will not he? Will you take care of him?”

“Why I would do it? It will not be useful in the pack; Can’t hunt and will be behind. Some have already rejected him.”

“But...”

"They're not pets, he can’t survive like a healthy wolf. Such is life, _jotunn_.”

Thor looked a little more at the black wolf that, as Fenrir said, made a very loud and strange howl attempt, as well as being skinny and easily defeated in games by the other wolves. He sighed and then got up from the steps and headed for the outside hut he used for meat and wood. Fenrir did not realize what he wanted to do, and by the time he saw it, he was only a little annoyed.

The giant had slowly made his way towards the little wolf, not without seeing the others who, although they knew him and knew he was not a threat, knew that he was not part of them as Fenrir was. He sat down on the floor and opened one of his hands to show pieces of meat and the pup could eat without worrying about being robbed. The wolf made one of its strange noises and approached to take the meat to eat it on the ground.

By this time, the Warrior of Alioth had approached a little. For him that wolf would not live, but for his partner, it seems, deserved to continue.

"They're not pets."

"I know, but there are also humans who, according to what you say, would not survive except through the help of others. I do not see why not help the little one.”

Fenrir made a sound of annoyance, but he looked calm. This was against what he knew and believed, but also trusting someone other than his wolves had been incredible to him before.

“Well, you win. You can give it a name and take care of it if you want.”

“What?” Asked Thor curiously. "Something like a pet?"

"He will not be used as a wolf and neither I nor nature will care for it, so lowering it to a pet is just to let him survive."

"You make it sound like being a pet was something terrible." Thor laughed. "Humans have company and the animals have a good life. It is like us; We help each other and that doesn’t make it bad.”

"Whatever you say, _jotunn_.” Smiled Fenrir. "What's his name?"

"Will not you wait for him to tell you?"

"It will not be part of my pack, maybe it's not necessary. You are something like his dad now. Give him an absurd name to laugh at him.”

"I thought you were not good for jokes."

The Warrior of Phecda smiled at this to caress the little one who continued eating the pieces of meat. Maybe he could not understand how his partner did to know the real names, and as well was the first time he had a pet. For those moments, the wolf left the food and played a little with the hands of Thor achieving very noisy but tender sounds. That's when Thor smiled.

"I'll call you Rymr."

“What? What is that?” Asked Fenrir, surprised.

“Thor is known by other names, one of them is Rymr, ' _the noisy_ '”

“Seem right.” The companion replied as both rose up. "Maybe that's his name after all. Then it's yours, although it may follow me, but I have to leave now. Thank you very much for the beer, _jotunn_.

"You're always welcome, you and your pack."

"Please do not forget the cookies and let me know when the Sanctuary comes to visit."

“Don’t worry, I will. Have a nice day.” The giant said kindly.

Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, or Lykke, whistled into the air to make the other wolves understand that it was time to leave. Little Rymr got up to follow him, after all he might need time to separate from the pack, though Thor folded his arms and smiled just to say goodbye.

"Rymr!”

The wolf paused for a few seconds as he listened, and to the surprise of both warriors, he turned to run as best he could and stand next to Thor. The other warrior saw him a little before continuing his way with a smile.

" _Great, Jing, incredible._ ” He said through the cosmos. " _Apparently his name was Rymr._ "


End file.
